The Closet
by Elaina R
Summary: Bonnie's exhausted after a long day at the pizzeria and Freddy decides to help her. (WARNING: Humans, Female Bonnie, and sex scene)


(Warning: female Bonnie and sex scene)

Once the pizzeria finally closed at 12:00 P.M., Bonnie sighed in relief. It had been a long, hard day, and she was exhausted. Today was Chica and Foxy's turns to scare the nightguard, so while they did that, she sat on the stage, playing with the strings of her guitar.

Freddy walked up to her and sat next to her. Unlike the costume he wore when he went to scare away the nightguard, he was lean and muscular, not chubby or fat at all, to the amusement of some.

"What's up Bon?" He asked her. She couldn't see his face well in the dark, but she could tell he was smiling.

She twirled a strand of purple hair around her finger before replying with a smile, "Not much." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before playing with her guitar again.

Freddy blushed a bit before asking her a question. "You tired?" He wrapped his arms around her, his gloved hands raking softly through her long, thick violet strands.

"Yup. I'm considering sleeping, I'm exhausted from the birthday parties we had today." She said, giggling at her boyfriend's antics. The two had been dating for 6 months now, and they often got very sappy when their friends were off with the security guard. Alongside their summer jobs as entertainers at the pizzeria, which they stayed at all day and all night, they went to the same middle school, now high school, so they knew each other well.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Freddy said teasingly, tickling her with his left hand.

Bonnie burst out in giggles, trying to avoid his hands, which where sending shock throughout her body as he got her ticklish spots. "H-hey!" she panted as Freddy finally stopped.

"Come on, let's get off the stage first." Freddy said, standing up.

Bonnie stood up also, leaving her guitar on the stage, but looking at Freddy in confusion. "How come?"

"Cause this place has cameras, and we need a place without cameras." Freddy told her, smirking at her confused face.

"Alright. But you guide me to the place, and let me borrow that portable iPhone charger thing. My phone's dead." Bonnie showed him her gold iPhone 6, which had the low battery signal on it before shutting down.

"Of course." Freddy handed her his Almond portable charger with the USB for the Lightning charger plugged into it. She put the Lightning charger into her phone before stuffing the charger into her sling bag. Freddy wrapped his arms around her as they walked, Freddy leading the way.

They eventually came to a door, which when opened showed a medium sized empty closet. Bonnie looked inside. It had a couple of towels inside, but it was mostly dark and warm.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie looked around the closet. Freddy locked the door behind him and smirked.

"I thought you said you were tired." Freddy grabbed a couple of towels and put them on the floor.

"Sit down." Freddy told her. Reluctantly, she sat down. Freddy towered over her and began to make out with her. Bonnie let out a few low moans during the deep and intense kiss as Freddy began to push his tongue against her teeth. She opened, and his tongue slid over hers faintly, making Bonnie shiver in excitement.

Freddy began to grind his lower region into hers, making Bonnie gasp in surprise. She moaned sharply as Freddy sped up his pace.

Eventually, the heated make out scene came to an end as Freddy stopped grinding on her. Bonnie looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Awh, Freddy, why'd you stop?" Bonnie asked.

"Just teasing you." He smirked as he stood up and took his jacket, shirt and gloves off, exposing his muscles and abs to Bonnie. She blushed red as he undid his belt and slid his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. His growing erection created a large lump in his underwear, that made Bonnie shudder.

He went onto his girlfriend next, undoing her bow tie gently, before taking her sleeveless top, skirt, and shoes off next, exposing her in her bra and panties to him. A long strand of purple hair came over her face in embarrassment as Freddy stared at her.

Bonnie looked as Freddy climbed ontop of her once again, grinding on her more, only this time she could feel his dick better. Bonnie became wet, and Freddy could feel it as he pushed his penis on her, groaning sexily into her ears.

"Freddy?" Bonnie whispered to him.

"Yeah, Bon?"

"Can you, uhm..." Bonnie trailed off. She was too embarrassed to say what she wanted to say next.

"Can I what, dear?"

"Can y-you eat me out?" The last words came out in a faint voice, but he could hear her.

"Of course." Freddy stopped grinding on her, and went down to her panties, which were soaked in her juices. He slipped her soaking wet panties to the side, as Bonnie undid the clasp to her bra, revealing her breasts. Freddy looked at them surprise, touching one of them with his finger, making Bonnie shiver.

"Did you ever know how much I love you?" Freddy asked her.

"W-well... no." Bonnie admitted meekly.

"I fucking love you to death, remember that." After saying this, he went south and began to lick at her wetness, causing Bonnie to let out a loud moan. He heard this and smiled, and began to lick the juices that were spilling out of her.

"Ah..." Bonnie shivered. He was a great teaser, she couldn't guess what he wanted to do to her.

After a couple minutes of this steady licking, Bonnie yelped and squirted in his mouth. Freddy was taken back a bit by surprise, but dug deeper into her, swallowing her cum. Bonnie panted as she finished, and Freddy smirked at her.

"If you orgasm when I tease, I can't imagine how it will be like when I get to the real thing." He told her, smirking.

"Shut up... Just do it.." Bonnie panted, spreading her legs to expose more of her clit to her lover.

Freddy dove straight in, plunging his tongue into her wet vagina, a loud moan escaping Bonnie's mouth. He continued flailing his tongue in his girlfriend's wet pussy as her moans only caused him to grow even harder.

His tongue licked and teased her insides, juices flowing out of her occasionally.

"A-ah.. FREDDY!" Bonnie's shriek set her off into another orgasm, more liquids flowing out of her than the first. Freddy swallowed. He liked the taste of it. It was sweet, but not too sweet.

Bonnie was an exhausted mess after those two orgasms. Freddy smirked at her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

"I feel like I should get something in return for making you so happy." Freddy took his boxers off, at last, exposing his dick to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend's penis. It was about 7.5, and pretty thick. Bonnie scooted over to him.

She looked at his cock and lightly licked the head, causing Freddy to groan in pleasure. His tip was red and throbbing, thanks to the massive erection he had all day long. It was hot at the tip, and Freddy looked as if he were about to burst.

She slowly began to take in his penis, pleasurable moans escaping Freddy's mouth. Bonnie bobbed her head and took in three inches, sucking hard while she tried to take in his entire length.

Once she reached five inches, she swallowed, and her throat began to tighten around Freddy's dick. Bonnie choked in pain and tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to keep sucking.

"B-bonnie.. I-I'm gonna... AHH!" Freddy yelled as his thick cum began to go down Bonnie's throat. She pulled his dick out of her throat and only kept the tip in her mouth to swallow his cum. It surprisingly tasted a lot better than she thought it would taste.

Freddy stopped, and Bonnie pulled his dick out of her mouth. The two had a heated make out session before Freddy got on top of her. Bonnie spread her legs nervously, and looked at his penis. The saliva from the blowjob she gave him had dried, and it looked dry and hard, just like it did before. Bonnie panted nervously, wondering if he would fit inside her.

"Do you want me to put lube on?" Freddy asked her. He seemed nervous too.

"N-no.. it's fine.." Bonnie said.

"Alright then. If it hurts really bad, tell me." Freddy said. That was the last thing he said before lining up his tip with her entrance, and pushed in a bit of his meat.

"Ahhhh!" Bonnie cried out suddenly, not used to having anything stuck up her innocence besides her fingers and her vibrator.

Freddy grunted, before thrusting another inch down her cunt. Bonnie was in shock but said nothing, just breathed in and out heavily as he penetrated her.

He began to thrust his dick into her, starting off slow, not wanting to hurt her. He gave Bonnie a quick peck on the lips before beginning to thrust harder, ramming his cock in faster every time he thrusted.

"Oh... Freddy you're so big..oh my goodness," Bonnie shuddered as she felt his penis thrusting in and out of her. "H-harder please." She whimpered.

Freddy struggled to thrust more of himself into her, due to her being so tight. As he thrusted, his antics came to a stop as his tip reached a barrier. Her hymen.

"Do you want me to break it babe?" Freddy asked her, looking at Bonnie's face. She seemed nervous, but willing.

"Y-yes..." Bonnie's voice wasn't steady, but she was ready for it.

He thrusted into her hard, tearing down her innocence. She was his.

Bonnie only shuddered slightly, but she didn't feel pain otherwise. Freddy smiled at her and kissed her lightly before beginning to thrust into her more, ready to orgasm.

"Is it o-okay if I cum inside?" Freddy asked her, as he didn't want to get her pregnant.

"Y-yeah.. I'm safe." She replied.

With one last thrust, Freddy's seed spurted into her vagina, spreading all around.

Bonnie came at almost the same time, her juices spreading around his dick. Bonnie panted as Freddy pulled himself out of her.

They sat there panting, before Bonnie checked her phone for the time.

"Oh shit! It's 5:50!" She yelled out. She quickly got her clothes back on, and helped Freddy clean up the towels and put them back in the place they were in before. Freddy and Bonnie made sure they didn't forget anything in the closet before they left, and Freddy planted a kiss on Bonnie's lips before running back to the stage with her. Bonnie fiddled around with her sling bag and guitar as they got on the show stage and waited for the others till it was 6:00 A.M and time for the pizzeria to open. Chica and Foxy were slightly suspicious of their antics, considering the fact they hadn't seen either one on the cameras since 1:00 in the night, but luckily nobody found out.

That is until Chica and Foxy were cleaning the towels in that closet and found the cum-stained towels.


End file.
